


Fight Like It

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Shaxx is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it!
Kudos: 11





	Fight Like It

_You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it._

It echoes through the Guardian's mind, a mantra as they drop onto the ground with a heavy thud. They're not sure how many times they've been revived, they've lost count, but their nerves burn from their last incineration. Everything's on fire and they hate it.

And then they straighten up, tugging their weapon from their shoulder and they run. They run like hell into the midst of the battle to face another death. 

_You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it._

The Hive are relentless, and the Guardian's shields are gone. They dive behind cover, tucking and rolling and bracing themselves against the stone as brilliant lavender flares around them. The adrenaline sings through their veins and for a moment, they can breathe.

_You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it._

They check their ammo cartridge, jaw set in silent determination. The Hive is closing in and their Light is running low.

_You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it._

Somewhere in the back of their mind, their Ghost's voice offers encouragement, "Make Shaxx proud."

It's a wordless response, a silent vow to do just that as they push off the stone and spin around the corner. Their shots echo in the cavern and the Hive begins to fall.

_You're alive, Guardian. Fight like it._

As the dust settles and the the glow of the cache casts across the battered Guardian's frame, there's almost a shadow of a smile on their lips.

_I'm alive. I fought like it._

\------------------------


End file.
